Calhoun County, Arkansas
Calhoun County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 5,368, making it the least populous county in Arkansas. The county seat is Hampton. Calhoun County is Arkansas's 55th county, formed on December 6, 1850, and named for John C. Calhoun, a Vice President of the United States. The county is part of the Camden, AR Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 79 * U.S. Highway 167 * U.S. Highway 278 * Highway 160 Adjacent counties * Dallas County (north) * Cleveland County (northeast) * Bradley County (east) * Union County (south) * Ouachita County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2014 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 5,744 people, 2,317 households, and 1,628 families residing in the county. The population density was 9 people per square mile (4/km²). There were 3,012 housing units at an average density of 5 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 74.51% White, 23.38% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.03% Asian, 0.92% from other races, and 0.94% from two or more races. 1.50% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,317 households out of which 31.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.60% were married couples living together, 11.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.70% were non-families. 27.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 24.60% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 24.30% from 45 to 64, and 16.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 92.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,438, and the median income for a family was $34,647. Males had a median income of $30,353 versus $17,452 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,555. About 13.20% of families and 16.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.90% of those under age 18 and 18.20% of those age 65 or over. Education Public education for elementary and secondary school students is primarily provided by the Hampton School District, which leads to graduation from Hampton High School. Communities Cities * Hampton (county seat) * Thornton Towns * Harrell * Moro * Tinsman Townships Note: Unlike most counties, Calhoun County has numbered townships instead of named townships. * Township 1 (Thornton) * Township 2 * Township 3 (Tinsman) * Township 4 (Harrell) * Township 5 * Township 6 * Township 7 * Township 8 (part of Hampton) * Township 9 (most of Hampton) See also * List of lakes in Calhoun County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Calhoun County, Arkansas References Category:Calhoun County, Arkansas Category:1850 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1850 Category:Camden, Arkansas micropolitan area